Sweeney Todd-The girl-Pt 2
by kitsune reyoki
Summary: Sweeney Todd is dead But not for long, as a girl comes and brings him back
1. Chapter 1

**She then smelt something...Something almost horrid. She took the pictures and put them in her bag. She then went down to the Basement where the sent had come from...**

**She Continued Down the Stairs where the Stench smelled even Worse. "yuck!" She Yelled "What the hell is that Horrid Stentch!" She Continued looking around... She saw Strait ahead a great big Firepit. almost like an Oven. and Meat grinder. She walked over towards the Oven type thing but nearly slid on something "aah!" she Screamed Then noticing the Floor was red. Bloody Red. She reached down and touched it. The Smelt it. "Blood."**

**Sandi Then backed up a little, then turned around and saw Two Dead People. it was a Man. Holding a Woman in his arms.**

**Sandi Stood up in Terror and gasped.**

**Sandi Gasped **_**"o-oh my G-God!" **_

**Her Father Lay dead below her. Sandi Grabbed her bag and ran almost slipping in the blood. She ran up the stairs. She was afraid and didnt know what to think. When she broke out she wanted Despratly too meet her father. Or Her Mother. Her Father Was Dead. She didnt know her mother. She remembered a little about her sister. Sandi just Pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry. Sandi Sighed. She the glanced over to her bag. Inside was a book. She didnt remember what the book was. Alot had been on her mind. She then walked over to the bag and pulled it out. The book was on Witchcraft. She then remembered how she wanted to learn more about it, so stole it from the orphange. Why they had a book like that there she didnt know. She opened the book and flipped through it.**

**She sat there continuing to read. she also kept looking to the picture of her late father. Sweeney. She stoked her hair. While Skimming the Book, She managed to Get upstairs to the Barber shop. Browsing around she saw a Photograph. It was a Woman and a Baby. From the Small Glimpse of the Woman Downstairs she looked very similar to the woman in the Photograph. "That Woman...was in Fathers arms. As if he loved her. Maybe...They were in a relationship of Somesort...that would be a reason to Have a photo." She Looked around again. Her Father was a barber right? Could this be his shop? of Course. He was Holding that woman Before he died. Well. before he was murdered. Surely that was someone important to him... Why else would he have this photo of her? and the Baby. Maybe...it was clear now. The woman was his wife. and the little baby was her sister. Maybe Half sister. She didnt exactly know, if the woman was her mother. She then sat in the chair. The famous barber chair and continued to read from the book. She then came to a Chapter on bringing the Dead to life. No. She thought. Can that really be possible? can you really bring the dead back? This began to intrest her. So she continued to read. She read the entire chapter atleast twice through. "Maybe...this works..." She thought. "Perhaps...I could...try...and bring them to life!" She exclaimed. "Hey, What have i got to loose...right?"**

**Sandi Smiled and Ran down the stairs and back into the pie shop. She then returned to the Cellar where she had the Horrid Memory of seeing her father. Dead.**

**Sandi began to lit several Candles. She then went over to the Woman. Lucy. She then carefuly began to try and get Lucy out of Her fathers arms. She groaned. but genently laid her down. Sandi then sat next to her. She felt it Sort of Erie to sit next to dead body. She shivered, but stayed calm. She then began to read the spell from the book.**

**Nothing happend**

**So She tried again. She repeted the Words again.**

**Nothing.**

**She wondered if she said it wrong..or something. So she tried once more. But still No luck. She sighed. Then bringing the Body a bit away from her father. She then sat next to her father. Sweeney was huntched Over. Sandi sobbed a bit to see him like that. She Then Laid him down. saying the words calmer than ever she began to say the spell.**

**Things were quiet. She was afraid it had not worked. She said it once more then squinted her eyes shut. She then opened them Quickly. In case something should happen.**

**and it did**

**Sweeney's Heart Nearly jumped out of his chest and his eyes flicked open. Then Shut. His heart was beating. But he had Passed out.**

**Sandi Was thrilled. She never in a million years thought she could do anything Spirtiual such as Bringing the Dead back to life. She watched him Breathe for a Moment. A Sudden thought ran through her head..."wait a minute,i cant just leave him down here...I need to get him upstairs." She said. But How? She let out a sigh. "Perhaps i could..." she looked at the stairway to upstairs. then to her Father. "Maybe i could...Drag him upstairs?" She thought about it again."Alright I guess it wont hurt..." Sandi Then walked behind her father.**

**Then Carefuly, She got her arms around him and carefuly and slowley began to drag him towards the stairs. Sweeney wasn't too Heavy. But to a 16 year old girl, he was very Heavy to her. She managed to get him to the stairs. She then Carefuly began to to Drag him up the stairs. She stopped half way up to take a quick break, then Quickly got him upstairs. She Continued dragging him over to the part of the pie shop where Mrs Lovett had Lived and laid him on the Couch. He looked Peaceful as he slept. When he was dead, His Head hung low and looked as if it was going to Break off his neck.**

** Sandi prepared some tea then went into the room where her father, Sweeney was still Sleeping. As She entered the room she watched him for a second. When Suddenly he moved a little he slowely opened his eyes. He was comfused. His neck hurt, he couldnt exactly remember why. He then glanced over to Sandi and glared at her. His glare showed comfusion. "Who are you? and why do you look an awful lot like me...?" Sweeney Finaly spoke. "Well. S-Sir, My Name is Sandi. Sandi Barker." Sandi Spoke**

**Sandi Barker. Sweeney thought. Sandi Barker. Barker. She had his old Last name..."And...Sir...I Look alot like you, because i just coloured it. Too look like yours. I am Your Daughter..." She continued "Sandi Barker."**

**My Daughter? Sweeney's head was all screwed up... My Daughter? How could i have forgotten her? he kept thinking, but he never spoke. He only could Remember Johanna. His other Daughter. He thought his only daughter. But apperently, Johanna was his Second born daughter. things were quiet. very quiet. "hello?" Sandi asked worried. He wasnt speaking. Suddenly he broke his silence. Seeing the necklace she was wearing. It was an L Shape. "who was your mother child?" Sweeney asked all comfused. "i think her name was Lucy.. Its been a long complicated morning..for me." Sweeney Nodded. Things were very screwy for him. He tried to move his head, only snickering and groaning from the pain. Touching his neck, He realized he was covered in blood. What happend recently? and why couldnt he remember?**

**"Sandi How did you find me?" "I Lived in an Orphange since i was very little. and early this morning i snuck away remembering one name. Benjamin Barker. which my mother told me alot about him who is you are... i then found out you were murdered...A boy told me. Infact it was the boy whom killed you." The boy whom killed him...He thought again...Who killed me? "i can't remember anything of that evening...its very faint.. all i know is Benjamin Barker. That man is dead. Its Todd Now. Sweeney Todd." Sandi smiled. "Sweeney Todd"**

**Sandi then Went to get a damp cloth to help her father clean the blood off his face and neck. His hands where too bloody. Hers were as well, but are clean now. Gently tending to him, and gently cleaning off his neck Sweeney began to question. "Wheres my Wife, Lucy?" "Father, She was dead too. I tried to bring her back the way i had you, but there was no luck." Sweeney Let out a sigh. Relizing She was Gone. He felt Alone. His Wife was dead. He never really met his Johanna. The Sailor, Anthony Eloped with her. He had Sandi. Maybe for now, it would satisify him. Maybe.**

**Sweeney Then began to Stand up, But let out this groan. he was a bit weak, and his neck was killing him. Sandi Too stood up with him, only to sit him down. "Father, i think you should rest a little bit. You still are not yourself." Sweeney Then sat down. She was right. Maybe a small rest. Then he would continue on. He layed back on the couch of Mrs Lovetts Livingroom and glanced around the room a little bit. Then Slowley shut his eyes and fell asleep. Sandi Too slept in the livingroom with him, She had no where else to sleep, But if she did, this would be to Moniter Him**

**The London Sky began to lighten. The sky was Partly Cloudy. Sweeney Opened his eyes. A bit of light peaked in through the Window. He sat up trying to remember all that has happend. He thought he was dead,waking up in Mrs Lovett's Old livingroom, only showed he was no longer dead. Sandi Barker. How could he forget his own daughter. Inless he was dreaming. He looked up and saw no one in the room. He couldn't Of been dreaming...Could he? Why would he dream himself up a love child? Sweeney grinned for a moment, But then returning back to a netrual Frown he went into the Pie shop. Many Memorys which were far away in his mind happend here.**

**Sandi Was sitting at the table. "Good Morning, Father" She greated him with a smile. He only could give a small smirk. After Drinking Tea and Becoming awake, Sweeney Disided to take a tour of what he remembered as his home. His neck Still ached. A Permant scar would remain. He Climbed up the stairs to his old Barber shop. He spent most of his time there. He scaned the room. Everything looked slightly farmilliar. He wasn't sure if he remembered it. He glanced down at a picture frame. It Contained His Wife Lucy and His second born, Johanna. He smiled at the Picture. His Memory of them was Little. He knew of them. He remembered a Sailor. Anthony...But It was very brief. "How long have i been gone?" He thought to himself. He placed the Photo on the desk and made his way back downstairs. Sandi sat there combing her hair. He then made his way to The Bacement. Opening the door, a smell hit him. An Odd smell as if hes smelt it before. But he continued down..It seemed fairly dark. Looking for a bit of light he opened the little Firebit door. Showing a Farm fire, that lit the room. The Day of his death was a bit un clear. A couple words rang through his head. Turpin. Bedlam. Johanna. Beadle. Anthony. When he attempted putting them together not all of them didn't Quite make since. He remembered he murdered for Vengance til the day he got the judge. But did he? He gave a sigh. He couldn't remember that. He glanced down at the floor. Seeing blood. That would explain his Bloody face. He had Murdered someone...or some people.. The night of his death. That could of been his fate. The blood led to a body. A womans Body. He got closer. Scootching down to get a better view of her. "L..Lucy?" Sweeney Blinked into a flash back.**

**He saw Anthony Perfectly. His exact words "He has her locked in the mad House."**

**"Bedlam. We'll Set you up as a wigmakers Aprentice. That'll gain you acess. Then you take her"**

**"Don't I Know you...Mister?" " His Razor Slit her neck. The judge entered He sat him in the chair. The Years, No Doubt have changed me sir. But then i supsose the face of a barber. The face of a Prisoner in the dock is not Particularly Memorable" "Benjamin...Barker?" "BENJAMIN BARKER!" He stabbed Judge Turpin Torturing him to the death. His flashback then changed "'Don't I Know you?' She said. You knew she lived. You Lied to me..." "REALLY LIVING IT!" Mrs Lovett was buring in frount of his eyes**

**~End of flash back~**

**It was all clear to him now.**

**Sweeney felt Outraged. Hurt. Angry. Suprised. Shocked. Sad. So Many Emotions Locked inside him. Mostly the Anger and the Rage and a bit of sadness showed though. He climbed the stairs returning to the pieshop of Mrs Lovetts. He remembered it all. His Wife, Her Death, The Judge, Mrs Lovetts Lies. He couldn't Help but fear he had done a horrible thing. Mrs Lovett was a friend. as well as the wondered how he had No memory of his first born, Sandi. She looked up when she saw him enter the shop. She looked up at him. "Father? Are you alright?" " I remember" was all he said. She thought for a moment. "Remember?" "My Death...and Everything before.." "what Happend?" Sandi said looking a bid sad for him, But curious to what he had to say. " The man who arrested me 15 years ago... Locked My other daughter, Johanna in foggs asylum...I sent the close friend of mine, the sailor after her..I sent him as a Wig makers Aprentice...then Killing my wife without knowing that was she...then my revenge on the judge... then figuring out a friend of mine lied to me, where i figured Lucy was dead...I burned the friend, Then my throat slit. By Toby Ragg." Sandi Felt her eyes tear a little. She felt so bad for him. "i..I am So sorry this happend Father..." " Do not be, Sandi...I wanted to die that day. Now, Sweeney's Back...and he's Feeling Vengance." Sandi Smiled at him. "I want to help, Sir." Sweeney Smiled back lightly "alright..." He simply said. He went up to the Barber shop, Retreving his razor. Touching the photo of Lucy and Johanna. Sandi then entered the room, Seeing the look on his face while looking at the photo of his Late Wife. "Was...She the One in the Cellar?" Sweeney Nodded. "I...Tried to bring her back, Father. But.. there was no luck..." Sweeney Stayed silent. letting himself think. Soon he relized, She was gone. He wished she could be brought back like he was but knew She cannot. He sighed. He wanted a proper Buiral for Lucy though. It was the Least he could do...**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Back to the Other Side of London~**

**Johanna Had been resting. He than began to think. Johanna's Terrified of a Man. Who she descriped sounded much like Mr Todd. Maybe he should talk to him. Yes. Maybe i should. He looked at his beautiful Johanna Sleeping so Beautifuly. He kissed her forhead and a small smile brushed acrossed Her face. He touched her cheek and scurried out towards Fleet Street. it was a somewhat Long walk, so he'd better get prepared. In about 20 Minutes, Anthony made it to the Little shop. and at this hour, he assumed it would be opened. He remembered just a few days ago the shop had great Buiessness.**

**As he walked past the window of the pie shop he saw a young lady similar to Sweeney, He peered in. Sandi looked up and Saw the Boy around 17 years looking into the shop. She got up and let him in. "Oh Hello Ma'am. am i intreupting something? is Mr Todd. Or Mrs Lovett Around?" Mrs Lovett? Sandi Looked at him Comfused. Suddenly Sweeney Entered the shop Sweeney looked at him from the back a moment. "Anthony?" He asked. "Mr Todd!" Anthony exclaimed. Sweeney Stood in silence. Not Knowing exactly what to do or say.**

**"Mr Todd?" He asked again. "Anthony. I Beg your indulgence Anthony. I've been though alot in the past couple days." "What Do you mean?" "its a long story.." "Look Mr Todd. Im Sure of that. Johanna is afraid of Something. The day i brought her to your home, she said she was threatned by a man with a Razor who was described as you." "as. Me?" "yes Mr Todd." "That..Was Johanna? The lad dressed to Look like a boy?" "Yes Sir. It was to hide her." He looked at His Neck, Which revield a mark, a scar, looking like someone slit his neck.. "What's Happend to you Mr Todd?" He asked**

**"Mr Todd?" Anthony asked again Sweeney Covered his neck by the shirts Collar. He Then Let out a Sigh. "Alot has Happend Anthony. I Can Hardly Explain." Which Sweeney was Sorta Lying. He could, but doubted the Sailor would understand. "Wheres that Scar From? What happend to your Buissness..and Mrs Lovett's. Where is she? it looks so..Dead.." Sweeney Began to think. 'The Boy is asking to much...What do i do..." He thought. Then he got it. "Oh The Buissness is still up and around. We Just Have not opened today. Mrs Lovetts Not here now, But shes around... Probably out Shopping.. for items to make the pies" Sweeney Lied.**

**"Oh. I see.." Anthony Said looking around. He looked abit worried. "Then...Was that you, Mr Todd With the Razor? and Johanna? " Anthony asked again. Sweeney Then thought "Damn it, What the hell do i say to him? I cant tell him i am a Muderer can i? no. He wouldnt understand why i am what i am. "Well, Anthony. That was Myself. But It was nothing she should worry about just a miss understanding. Women Should not be dressed the way she was..."**

**Sweeney lied again Sandi smiled "Yes Sir. Thank you sir for clearing things up. Oh And Mr Todd, Tell Mrs Lovett that i said Hello." Anthony Smiled then left the shop. Sweeney Let out a groan then sat down. "Damn it all to Hell..i tried to kill my daughter, ive been lying to the sailor. and I lied about..." Sweeney then broke into Silence. "Father? You lied about..? " "Nellie." He spoke out "Sir, Who is Nellie?" Sweeney Sighed again**

**"Nellie Lovett. Mrs Lovett and i worked together. She ran downstairs Serving pies. I ran a barbershop upstairs. When I returned from Austrailla, She Informed me My Wife, your mother, Lucy. Was Dead. Later on, I found out She lied to me and she was still living..I made this Discovery when i saw her lying dead in my Cellar. I Killed her. Only because she lied to me. Told me she posioned herself. She was a Beggar..Refuring to Mrs Lovett as a Devil. " Sweeney Glared. "because of her, and her lies. I killed my wife!" He exclaimed.**

**He was angery now. "Wait...You Lied to That Sailor about her..how? " "I told her i forgave her...then threw her in the Oven. Shes Gone." Sandi let out a gasp "Shes the One you burnt!" Sweeney Nodded then placed his head in his hands "F*ck." He groaned out "are you Going to Continue to Lie to him? What...will you do if he comes and wishes to see her?" "I Guess i'll Continue to F*cking Lie to him... Damn it..." Sandi Thought about it for a Moment. "Father? Do you..Love this Mrs Lovett?" Sweeney Looked up at her "Huh? What? No! Of Course not! Why On Earth would you say such a thing?" "Well, It just Seemed like you did. Sorry." "No. No. I Don't She lied and i killed my wife because of her..No..."**

**Sandi Then Tried to Change the subject. " So uh. Are we gonna open the shops or atleast yours?" Sweeney Thought about it "i..am Not sure.." It stayed Silent for a moment when Suddenly Sweeney and Sandi were going up the stairs to the barbershop. Sandi went into her room Sweeney went to his barber chair and sat in it. Sandi's Words rang through his head. 'Do you Love this Mrs Lovett?' "no. I Dont." Sweeney Thought. "No I Dont love her! Don't Ever let yourself think you do Sweeney! She caused you to loose your wife. you don't love her and you don't miss her." Sweeney was only lying to himself.**

**Somewhere inside him, he felt something, Even if it was slighty, he felt something for that Red head Mrs Lovett. He Knew he couldnt Have Lucy Anymore..He didn't Even Have Mrs Lovetts Compainionship.**

**Or Atleast He thought...**

**"No Sweeney, you dont Like Her. No you Didn't You Lost your wife because of her..." he kept telling himself this but is Failed to Listen "Father, I think you like this Mrs Lovett" Came Sandi's Voice from the Door way. "No! Sandi..I...Dont." She giggled to herself Knowing he was lying then closed the door. "Well...i Wont make Much Money with out her...nor will i know what to Do with the Victums..." He Sighed. "Damn it Am i falling in Love with her?" He started to pace the Floor and he could only think Of Mrs Lovett. She was So Beautiful. As much as he hated to Admit it, he missed her around.**

**He missed Lucy and Hated Mrs Lovett For her lies. But he didn't care right now. He missed her. and he wasn't sure what he could do. He probably couldn't do a thing. so He thought..."I Love you Lucy...But.. I think I'm Falling for another woman." He said to himself. "What am i saying! This Happend what a couple days ago! and i'm already In love! What the Hell No..I think i've been in love with her... She did...cover my Murders up...and She was so...Kind and we thought alike at times..." he couldn't believe it. he was Falling in Love with her.**

**He sighed slightly. Sandi Had over heard him speaking. After all She did with lying he still felt for her. It was Sorta Romantic She again heard his Voice "I'm In love with her..and...She Isn't Around anymore." He thought to himself. Maybe i shouldn't have Thrown her in the bake house oven... She sighed feeling for him. He missed his Wife and the woman he started to Feel for was gone too. She had nearly forgotten what she had done to him. when she suddnely looked back at the scar "thats it!" She exclaimed quietly. "I couldn't bring Mum back...and i brought Father Back...we burried Mum. and hes feeling for Mrs Lovett...He could Bring her back!"**

**She exclaimed silently!**

**She giggled and then set her witchcraft book on her desk then made her way out of her room and Down to the Pie shop. She had to have been his daughter because they thought the same. He thought about it Bring Mrs Lovett Back... it went though his mind. "Maybe...No..Sweeney...is this worth it? why don't you bring Lucy back? Sandi tried and didn't Suceed maybe you can...No" He stopped himself. He missed Lucy..and thought Maybe he should move on.**

**His Wife tired to Posion herself...she didn't try to stay around for Johanna Sandi or His Arrival Back She wanted herself dead after what happend. He sighed. touching the photos on his Vanity. "I'll Always Love you Lucy..and Miss you...But i think its time to Move on." It was hard for him to say this..but he ran his fingers over the Photos. He kept them out He still wasn't fully over her. He wanted the Memory of His Little girl and his deceased wife.**

**He paced around and noticed Sandi's Room door was Cracked open slightly. He peaked around the door and turned back to see if she was around. then slowley pushed the door open. The Room looked like it once was slightly colorful. Perhaps the old Room of Sandi's before. Possibly his girls shared a room. He made his way in and Browsed over everything quickly. Then his Eyes made way to the witchcraft book sitting there on the small Vanity type desk. He picked the book up and looked at it carefuly. Opening the book he looked carefuly at its contence.**

**Soon he found a Chapter of Bringing the Dead back. After skimming it, he folded the page down slightly and placed it under his arm and went down to the pieshop. Sandi was sitting there Reading a newspaper she found. he walked past her. "Sir? where are you going?" "to the backhouse." he replied She smirked as he made his way down. He opend the bakehouse ovens Door and let out a sigh. he began to speak the spell that came from the book. When finishing the spell he assumed nothing happend. Nothing looked changed. He sighed again.**

**He turned around and began to head to the stairs "At least i tried" he thought. What he didn't see was the little black Ashes that were happening near his feet by the Oven. He made his way up the first stair when he heard a Voice it was Odd. As if he heard it before. "Mr. T?"**

**Sweeney turned around to see if there was a face to match the voice. He saw nothing, so he did not speak. Suddenly, he saw a figure start to walk towards him. It was a woman's figure soon to show a red headed woman wearing a black and white dress. "Mrs Lovett?" She continued to make her way closer. He thought he was dreaming. Did he really bring her back? or was it just his mind playing tricks on him. "Mr T!" Mrs Lovett exclaimed. She quickly hugged him, then stopped.**

**She was thrilled to see him. "Oh Mr Todd! It was you who brought me back right?" Sweeney nodded.**

**"Thank you love, but why?" suddenly she remembered her death. "Mr T! you burned me! Then brought me back to life! What the hell was that for? Maybe i deserved it, but you shouldn't have played me like that!" She folded her arms and was then a tad angered by him. "Mrs Lovett, ive brought you back...only because i need your help to run the shop...i burned you out of anger. you lied to me. I was brought back myself. I thought without you, i wouldn't have known what to do with the victums. It requires the two of us to run the two shops."**

**She looked at him, unfolding her arms. She looked a bit confused. "Brought you to life? You died?" "Murdered." He corrected her. "Murdered? But who-?" "Toby." "Oh. Well..Where he is now?" "I don't know.." He began to make his way upstairs. Mrs Lovett followed him up. Sandi was seated at the table she then heard the door open. There was Sweeney, then followed by a woman with red hair in pigtails. "So that must be Mrs Lovett" she thought to herself.**

**"Mr T? Who is this?" Mrs Lovett asked curiously. "Sandi..my other daughter..." "You...have another daughter?" "I supose so." "I...i didn't know Mr Todd. I honestly didn't." Sweeney let a sigh out. he still couldn't believe he forgot his own daughter. "Mr T? Is her mother Lucy?" Sweeney nodded. "so Sandi, where have you been all these years?" "Ive been in an orphanage. They said ive been there since i was like a year old." "Do you remember either of your parents?" "Well..I remember my mother a little. I also remember how she talked about Benjamin Barker a little." Mrs Lovett smiled slightly, when Sweeney began to speak. "Mrs Lovett.. The sailor...he doesn't know. Anything. That i was killed...about you being. killed, our killings." "Should we tell him Mr T?" "Maybe.. I am not sure."**

**~Somewhere In the City of London~**

**The young boy, Toby had been wandering around. Was it wrong for him to have killed Mr Todd? No. Not at all he thought he killed his mum. Toby promised her, nothing would harm her and he was true to his word..Now, he had no one to be with. He just romed. He did not want to go to the work house, Pirelli, his first master was gone and Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd was gone. His only other option was to find that sailor Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett talked about, and the girl he wanted to help escape. But who knows where they could be..**

**~The Next day in the pie shop~**

**A New day had risen apon Fleet Street. Mrs Lovett and Sweeney had both agreed to start there shops up again. Soon enough the customers began to enter the shops. They did not have Toby, but they had Sweeney's older daughter to help run the shops, which she was glad to help.**

**Toby had walked past these two men and he over heard what they had been speaking about. "Did you hear about Mrs Lovett's pie shop? Its re opened again" Said one gentlemen. "Ah, yes i was starting to think they'd closed down for good." Toby couldn't believe his ears. The pie shop couldn't have been open..That Mr Todd murdered her..and he had murdered Mr Todd...How could it be opend? "What are you talking about" Toby piped in "Mrs Lovett has passed on. Just like Mr Todd! It can't be open!" Toby Exclaimed. The two men looked at Toby and laughed slightly "Kids, they say the darndest things" one of the men said. "No! i am Telling the truth!" Toby yelled Both Men continued to chuckle, then walked off into the direction of the pie shop. Toby paused for a moment and then made his way towards the pieshop. He got closer and saw people. Lots of them. just like when he helped Mrs Lovett serve before. He saw the young girl that he talked to about 3 days ago Serving to the people. He then saw his mum Mrs Lovett in the pieshop. Toby couldn't believe his eyes.**

**Mrs Lovett was living.**

**"Mum?" Toby thought "But, Mr Todd killed her...I...saw him..." Soon Toby witnessed something shocking. the man he killed went into the pie shop. Sweeney Todd. "But...how? And now they are running the shops serving-" Toby paused "Meatpies! The meat pies are made of human! I almost forgot!" Toby exclaimed But he didn't know whether or not to go and confrount them...As Sweeney entered the pieshop Mrs Lovett was on her way into the shop. She had just been into her home area of the shop. Sandi had been comming in from helping serve the meatpies. "Father, Mrs Lovett? What are these pies made of anyway?" Sweeney hesitated and him and Mrs Lovett exchanged a look. Could they trust Sandi? Sandi gave them a confused look. Sweeney thought for a moment. "Maybe i can...tell her." He nodded at Mrs Lovett slightly. Sandi, follow me i would like to show you something..." Mrs Lovett smirked at him. Sweeney then led Sandi upstairs.**

**"Father, what is it you are going to show me?" "Sandi..i would like to show you my job..and how things work around here." Sandi looked at him funny. "surely there isn't anything diffrent he does that another barber would do...right?" Sandi thought. "Starting, Sandi with how we get the meat. I Hope you will not be frightend or anything" 'Frightend?' Sandi thought. Suddenly a man with a bit of stubble apon his face entered the barbershop. Surely for a shave. Sweeney greeted him with a smile. then seated him down in the chair. Sandi watched him place the white cloth around the mans neck, than began to apply the shaving cream to his face. Then looking into the razor's shine, Sweeney returned to the chair, then slitting the mans throat. Sandi gasped slightly. She wasn't sure why her father killed that man.**

**"Sir...why...did you-?" "For many reasons...Toby..the boy. his master Signor Adolfo Pirelli knew me back when i was Barker. I Had no memory of him. He black mailed me...so i attacked him with a teapot..i then slit his throat. I was planning on only killing Beadle bamford and the Judge but the sailor ruined that for me..so i vowed i would get vengance on the judge. to then practice on less honorable throats. Twas Mrs Lovett's idea, to use Pirelli as meatpie ingrediants. We continued. I killed my wife, shortly after the Beadle. Then right after Lucy...was the Judges Fate. my last murder. Mrs Lovett." Sandi stayed silent for a moment. "Vengance" she thought to herself. she understood. The men that troubled you most in life, why not muder them. It sounded wrong, but right. "wow..i understand, father. But what shall you do now that both men are dead?" "I do not know right now. The boy is still out there..and i am not sure what his punishment is..." Sweeney sighed. "Maybe you should continue, just a little longer with Mrs Lovett, until she can come up with a newer recipe.." "perhaps...Maybe."**

**As the Day continued on, Toby stayed close by just to monider this. He still couldn't believe that Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett were both living. He tried to tell himself he was loosing it. They couldn't have been brought back... could they? He looked in the window and saw Sweeney pacing around back and fourth by the window. Sweeney's thoughts continued about his feelings for Mrs Lovett. But know one knew his true day ended. Toby continued to watch the shop soon being tired. He was about ready to head somewhere to sleep.**

**Anthony Had Made his way into town for a little. He began to wonder how Judge Turpin hadden't found out He broke Johanna out of Foggs and ran off with her. it was like...he had passed on or something... He did..But Anthony didn't know. Nor did he know how it happend..or who did it. So did Toby. Toby wasn't looking where he was going. and crashed into Anthony. "Sorry, sir" Toby said looking up at the tall boy. "It is alright. you look like someone i know." the sailor said "Oh, i am Toby Lovett" Toby said. His real name being Tobias Ragg, but he called himself that after Mrs Lovett adopted him. "Oh Yes, you are Mrs Lovett's Son right?" "yes. Adopted..." "Are you still helping Mrs Lovett in the shop?" "Not exactly.." "why Not?" "well...Mrs Lovett kinda passed away... and now shes living again..." Anthony stayed silent. What was the boy talking about? Mrs Lovett never died? did she? Anthony gave Toby a look "What do you mean?" The sailor asked in comfusion. "Mr Todd killed her! and now shes living and so is Mr Todd!" Anthony began to get very comfused. Dead? They died- Mr Todd killed Mrs Lovett? 'it doesnt seem right' the sailor thought 'would he really do that? kill her? or is Toby just out of his mind!, surely he hasn't slept well in awhile...' Anthony saw Toby staring at his feet in silence. Anthony figured he'd just walk away and pretend this never happend.**

**Not Knowing wheither to believe the boy, or to just go on with life was what was in Anthony's mind. "Hes a kid, Hes Probably making up storys" Anthony thought. returning back home.**

**Anthony is to soon find out that Toby has been right all along.**

**As Anthony Entered his home Johanna greated him at the door. His Face was deep in thought and a bit comfused. "Anthony? Are you alright?" Her sweet voice asked "I Believe so.." He responded. "What are you thinking about?" "huh?" "You Look deep in thought." " Oh..Well.. I ran into a kid on the street Today." "A Kid?" "Toby. He worked for Mrs Lovett...I think the lad is insane.." Anthony finished "How so?" "He said Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett had Died... or something." "Didn't you just Visit Mr Todd?" " looked fine to me-" Anthony stopped. "Whats wrong?" "He...did have this weird scar on his neck.." "Oh Dear." "I May want to Stop By Tomorrow..." Anthony said "But i'd Love to Rest for the evening" "that'd Be good." Johanna smiled. "Things'll be clear soon"**

**She was right.**

**When the sun Rose the next Day Anthony had questions he wanted answers to. He set off to Visit Sweeney, Mrs Lovett and Sandi.**

**Sweeney Hardly slept. He didn't sleep very well. He never did. He woke early, waiting for the rest. Sandi began to miss her friend, wondering how she was and whats going on in the orphanage now. Mrs Lovett's Anger at Sweeney Died down alot. She still loved him and wished he'd be hers. Concidering His wife was truely gone maybe there was a chance. Maybe he really did care for her...or maybe he really did need her help. It was a mystery she probably would never solve. Sweeney Stood in the window of his shop. Sandi still slept, Mrs Lovett already awake entered the room. "Good Morning Mr T!" She said happy, yet quietly. "mhm.." Sweeney replied. His mind on Toby and his vengance. To Avoid the Awkward silence "Did you sleep well?" "Not really." Mrs Lovett sighed. Sweeney had another thing on his Mind. Nellie Lovett. He glanced at her. He thought she looked very Beautiful with her curly red pigtails. He would never say that to her face. She put her hands on her hips. "Mr T..Whats on your mind?" She questioned him Sweeney stayed quiet for a minute "The Boy." he muttered. "Toby?"She asked Sweeney Nodded. Things got silent for a moment, but that Silence was broken by the sound of the barbershop door slamming open Mrs Lovett flinched and turned to see what it was Sweeney remained calm. It was Anthony. "Oh, Anthony." Mrs Lovett started "You gave me a fright" "Sorry, Ma'am." Anthony Said. the slam of the door had woken Sandi. She laid there trying to hear what was to be said. Why the door slammed and who was there. She made out the faint voice to be Anthony, chatting with Mrs Lovett, Sweeney not speaking yet**

**"What brings you, boy?" Sweeney said faintly, quiet enough that Sandi could not hear him well. the curiousity got the best of her, and she crept over towards the door and placed her ear to it "Mr Todd, I Have unawnsered questions" the sailor started. Mrs Lovett gave Sweeney a glance. "What is it Anthony?" Sweeney asked. "Last Evening, i ran into the young lad employed by you ma'am. Toby. He rambled on about You Both being dead...and then living...and you killing Mrs Lovett." Sweeney didn't speak. He was trying to get words, Mrs Lovett didn't speak either. Sandi in the doorway was hoping that he'd get a good responce. "And the Scar...on your Neck Mr Todd.." He continued. "What happend..." Sweeney snicked. 'Do i tell the boy, or do i lie to him?' Sweeney Thought. "It's really a long story.." Sweeney Finaly Said. "What do you mean..?" "Ugh" Sweeney Sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, Anthony...All of this is true.." Mrs Lovett and Sandi both were shocked out of their minds he didn't lie. Anthony however was shocked worse. "What?" Anthony said slightly scared. "Don't over react, Anthony. All this had there reasonings.." "You...You Killed her...and shes living? W-Why?" "Its more than complicated... Something Mrs Lovett said, a lie, that angered me into Burning her... and we are living because-" He was cut off "They are living because of me..." Sandi entered her long hair in a braid. " I brought him back using a witchcraft...i ran away from my orphanage... and i found him dead.. my only living family member. He brought Mrs Lovett back from Guilt."**

**"Toby slit my own neck not realizing why i had killed Mrs Lovett." Anthony listening began to slowley understand everything. Now realzing because of that one man (Judge Turpin) why Sweeney Todd became who he was today. He didn't exactly like the fact his best friend was a muderer...But he had a purpose. He felt the pain Sweeney had. Sweeney was really the only friend Anthony ever had. He knew that Sweeney would never try to hurt him. It would take time to get over, But he would manage. Swearing not to tell a soul of to what happend.**

**To Help a friend.**

**Anthony finally knew the truth and some how understood all of it. He sat there for a moment with Mrs Lovett, Sweeney and Sandi. The one thing he didn't fully understand was why he murdered all the people before the judge. Though he did not question it. He looked at the girl who claimed to be a family member to Sweeney. They did have quite a resemblance to each other. Mainly in the eyes. Anthony had a few other questions, though he could save them for another time. He felt grateful his friend truthfully told him. Johanna was correct. Things would become clear. After a long moment of silence, Anthony then stood up to get ready to leave. He then stopped dead in his tracks. This received puzzled looks from all three of them.**

**"Johanna.." He stated**

**"What about her, love?" Mrs Lovett questioned.**

**Anthony then turned around. "Mr Todd. What about Johanna? Will she be permitted to know?"**

**Mrs Lovett and Sandi looked to Sweeney for his answer. 'My daughter.. Perhaps she would understand as the sailor has. What if i am never able to see her..?'**

**"Mr Todd?" he repeated.**

**Sandi stepped over to Anthony and brought him to the side.**

**"Mr Anthony.. I don't recall he told you...But Johanna is my sister. He has never seen her, which is why he was so willing to help you. He is afraid of you telling her, simply because he is afraid he'll never get to see her."**

**Anthony nodded. "I understand. I am sure she will understand. I hope so at least. I hadn't realized that was why he was so willing to assist me.."**

**Sandi nodded. "I'd love to meet my sister as well. I haven't seen her since i was very little." She smiled at him.**

**"I should be on my way." He smiled. then turned to leave. Anthony walked down the stairs and out of the shop He started to walk to where he and Johanna currently lived. Toby had been lurking around the corner, keeping a look out. He wanted to know what the deal was. Why were the two living? He watched the sailor leave the shop. By the time he reached home, the sun was just about down. To not worry Johanna about her father, he would wait till the morning to tell what he had learnt.**

**Sandi was looking the mirror of her room. She twirled her long hair in her fingers looking at the white streak through it. "Perhaps my hair is a bit to long. Maybe it would be easier to tend to if it was a bit shorter." She then touched the streak "And maybe i should get rid of this. It isn't my trademark. It is fathers." She yawned lightly. "I'll rest now and i will debate in the morning what i should do." She smiled then walked from the mirror and peered out her door and saw Sweeney simply standing by the window. He had been thinking again of the red headed women. Mrs Lovett. She smiled again and then went over to her bed, climbed in and covered herself. Shortly, she began to drift off to sleep.**

**Sandi awoke the next morning yawning lightly. She stretched lightly before stepping out of bed and over to her closet. She took a red gown out and begin to dress herself. Sandi always had to dress herself. Unlike most girls, she had never had a maid to assist her. She opened the door, seeing Sweeney standing in the window. For a moment she had thought he didn't sleep at all. She approached her father. "Good morning father" She said with a light smile. "Did you sleep well?"**

**"I suppose so.." He said quiet, almost coldly.**

**"Are you still thinking about Anthony and Johanna..from last nights events?"**

**"Yes, a bit.." He replied quietly.**

**Sandi nodded then went down to the pie shop where Mrs Lovett was located.**

**"Good morning, Sandi." She greeted her with a smile.**

**"Good Morning, Mrs Lovett." She smiled lightly back "I think father is worried..About everything that has happened last night with Anthony."**

**"Yes, poor thing. desperately wishes to see his other daughter."**

**Sandi nodded. After a moment, Sweeney entered the pie shop joining the two.**

**"Good morning, Mr T!" Mrs Lovett smiled**

**Sweeney replied with a simple 'Mhm.' The morning seemed to go by fairly slow. Soon, the shops began to open. Sweeney and Mrs Lovett began to get to work. Sandi started by assisting Mrs Lovett and after a while went up to help her father, who had just killed off another victim for Mrs Lovett's meat pies.**

**"Hello father. " She said with a light smile.**

**"Hello, Sandi." He replied looking up at her, sending the body to the cellar.**

**"If..you are not busy...I think i want you to cut my hair a little bit."**

**"You wish for your hair to be cut?" He raised his eyebrow lightly.**

**Sandi nodded. "I think it would be easier to tend to if it was a bit shorter."**

**Without speaking, he motioned for Sandi to sit in the chair. She carefully walked over to the chair and sat down in it, sitting back. He took her long hair in his fingers.**

**"Such long hair you have, Sandi. How short would you like it..?"**

**"At least..to my back."**

**He took the scissors out, as Sandi shut her eyes. He began to cut her hair. After a short moment, the hair that was once to her knees was to her back. She opened her eyes then getting up to look in the mirror. She smiled at his work. "Thank you father." She then went over and hugged him lightly. He then placed his arms around her and hugged his daughter back with a small smile. "Your..welcome.."**

**-The other side of London-**

**"Johanna. Do you remember what i had told you about Mr Todd The other day?"**

**She looked at him and nodded slightly. "Yes, have you figured anything out?"**

**"Well..Yes. I have figured out that..first Mr Todd is your father. Also..everything the boy said..was true."**

**Johanna's eyes widened in shock "Wh-what..?"**


End file.
